WBVDKT Wiki:Quality Control Corner
The is User:DR. Tourny's notification page for Kris to keep things under quality control. It may be outdated. Add new items to the top of the list. As of August 8th, 2011, User:Bly12 is assisting in the quality control center, listed at the bottom. Quality Control Corner Lack of qualities observed * Every first bullet point in a template parameter is just an asterisk! Pages this was observed on: Katy Jensen, BlyDonian Army, Kortoris Phane, Naasad XIT-M1 ** Currently implementing as 6.3. June 14, 2011. * Pictures stick off the white space. ** June 20, 2011. * The "This is a Talk Page" infobox has random gibberish at the bottom. ** July 20, 2011. * Wherever you try to use a shortcut or whatever for my name it says User:DR. Tourny. ** It's to define you from DR. Tourny, the character. July 16, 2011. ** You could just make it say "DR. Tourny (the user)". * The words on the left sidebar are difficult to read/see, especially as you get into the Utilities section (on dark skin) ** as flexible width release 2.9.6. . * http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/2012/07 Has many badly colored tables when using the Dark Skin. (as in, the background and text are too similar in color, especially troublesome for links) * The editing page is poorly laid out for those of us with smaller monitors. * The text box on the editing page is extremely small, even when the CSS of the editing rail is manually edited to move it out of the way of downward progress. * Mobile Wikia sucks. Make yourself able to make it better. Quality Control Center This is where User:Bly12 and User:Kris159 will fix all problems with content and blank pages. Please put new items at the top of the list. This is to do with page-specific or content problems, not skin or non-textual problems. *Fix the "terretory" (should be "territory") spelling error by User:Kris159. *Clean up/rewrite Battle of Aldor Prime. ** User:Kris159. December 24, 2011. *'Nonan Monarchy has no content!' ** User:Kris159. October 23, 2011. *'Potecon' Does not exist! ** After List of planets in the Appearance is complete, articles will be made for them. June 14, 2011. *'Techia' Does not exist! ** June 14, 2011. *'Signica Diorta' Does not exist! ** Other priorities. June 14, 2011. *'Taonus Gratus' Does not exist! ** Other priorities. June 14, 2011. *'Hzian Civil War' does not exist! ** Done =) *'The Krexia Empire' has grammatical and spelling errors everywhere! ** Fixed, all errors should be gone. If not, please let me know. *'The Tyi Leaders' is an incoherent mess! ** *'List of planets in the Appearance' page does not have articles for each planet! ** I am currently working at about six or so planets a day. Progress slower due to amount of planets and creativity amount. *'List of Capita Council ambassadors' is not complete! ** *'Bazanian Empire is missing content! ' ** This is User:Kris159's pet civilization. *'Klaornia, Telus IV, Tuan II' does not exist! ** This is User:Rocket021's civilization, so only he should make the planets. *'The Civilization Suzu is marked Suzun Empire on The Appearence page!' ** fixed. =) *'Sauani Empire' has no content! ** *'Kandan Republic' has no content! ** *'Poulandi Empire' has no content! ** *'Technology' is a page riddled with spelling errors, red-links, and misinformation/bias! ** I, and User:Naga_Krion, have mostly fixed the page. *Bly is a hoax!